


bathwater

by unsaved_joj



Category: Singer/Songwriter - Fandom
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Anxiety, M/M, Nightmares, fluff?, this is old but I felt like putting it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_joj/pseuds/unsaved_joj
Summary: joji has a nightmare.





	bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> the nightmare is based off the ending of the peach jam mv

Joji woke up on the ground. His eyes were having trouble focusing in the pitch blackness, squinting hard as he tried to make out his surroundings. The floor was cold and rough beneath him, like concrete. How the hell did he get here? Why couldn’t he remember anything before this? He blinked a few more times, and the darkness started to fade. He was in a decrepit room, paint peeling from the walls. In fact, some parts of the wall were missing. Joji slowly sat up, fingers going for his necklace and grabbing hold of the hand pendent. In front of him was a large opening in the wall, completely black. He couldn’t see a damn thing, and that’s what scared him the most.   
Joji backed up slightly, grabbing hold of the concrete pillar behind him. His wide eyes were practically glued to that wall, and he swore that everything evil in the world was behind it.

🚰🚰🚰

Joji gasped as he awoke from his nightmare, hands going to the edges of the tub to steady him. Water was dripping from his nose and chin, and he wiped his face, swallowing hard. He might’ve gone underwater when he dozed off, and the thought scared him. However, his dream scared him more. His eyes darted to the doorway, checking for signs of an intruder. Nothing. Yet, the anxiety was starting to take hold of him. His breathing was quickening as he stared at the wall, scooting as far back into the tub as he could.   
“F-Fuck.” He mumbled to himself, covering his eyes with his hands. It felt like someone was staring at him, but it was so intense he couldn’t breathe. He needed a distraction.

🚰🚰🚰

Brian took another drag of his Juul, shifting his weight on the windowsill. The midnight air was cool against his skin, causing goosebumps on his legs. He watched the vapor slip past his lips and into the air, fading away into the dark. He really wanted to stop smoking ever since Joji tried to stop. Joji was actually a big inspiration for him, but he’d never know that. Brian pressed his legs closer together, covering them with his shirt to warm them. He liked times like this, when he could press himself against this space and watch the cars go by. Sean had a pretty high up apartment, and it was awfully nice that he was letting Brian stay. Yet, Brian was glad that he had some nights like this to himself. 

He took another drag and listened to a distant siren of an ambulance, closing his eyes. The breeze made him feel like he was in a different place, somewhere that he didn’t have to worry about anything at all. Brian liked being alone. However, he didn’t mind being with certain people. Being with them almost felt like being alone, like nothing was alarming. That’s when his phone started buzzing. He almost fell out of the window, wobbling slightly before hopping off of it and onto the carpet. He picked up his phone and saw that Joji was calling. It wasn’t odd. They talked a lot in weird hours of the night. He slid Accept and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked, trying to keep his voice down a bit. Joji’s breathing was heard over the line, and it was quicker than usual.  
“Hey.” Joji murmured. Brian knew something was wrong almost immediately.  
“You okay?” Brian asked. Joji swallowed, a break in his breathing.  
“F-Fuck no. I can’t breathe. I...” His breathing shuddered a bit. Brian let out a shaky sigh. Worry.  
“Hey. You don’t have to explain. I’ll be right over. Just breathe, okay?” Brian hoped to God he’d actually be able to help.

Joji breathed in a little slower than normal.  
“What should I do?” He asked. There was some shuffling and Brian could hear water.  
“Just come over. Please. Please.” He begged, voice starting to get thick. He was probably about to cry. Brian nodded.  
“Okay. Don’t do anything. Just stay there.” Brian paused. “I love you, okay?” Joji paused for a long moment.  
“Love you too.” His voice was smaller that time. Then, the call ended. Brian raced to his bedroom and slipped on his shoes, throwing on his pink jean jacket and heading out the door. He was already calling an Uber when it closed.

It took only a few minutes for the Uber to show up, but it felt like years. Brian was nervously tapping his foot through the wait, hands squeezing his phone every few minutes. Thank God the Uber didn’t make much conversation, otherwise Brian would’ve hijacked the car. The only time he talked was when Brian came in.  
“Hey.” The driver greeted. Brian replied with a hi and sat down, clicking in his seatbelt.  
“Where you heading this time of night?” He asked as if it were 2 in the morning. Brian sighed.  
“A friend’s.” 

The drive felt like it took hours as well. Brian tried to look out at the lights of the city, but his worry of Joji’s safety was nagging at the back of his brain. Brian was a naturally caring person. He always put people first and made sure they were taken care of, and he put himself last. He knew it wasn’t healthy for him but he didn’t care. When they arrived, Brian practically leaped out of the car and ran to the front doors of the complex, opening them up and running to Joji’s door. It was locked, but Joji always kept a spare key above the door, just in case. Brian opened it and entered, closing the door behind him.   
“Joji?” He asked, walking through the apartment. All the lights were off except for the bathroom, so he headed in that direction. 

Nudging open the door, he saw Joji cowering in the bathtub, and his chest tightened. Joji’s hands were over his eyes, his knees pressed to his chest, and he was shaking. Brian could swear he heard sniffling too.  
“Joji?” He asked. Joji didn’t make a sound, still slumped over in the tub. Brian approached cautiously, kneeling down. “Joji?” He asked again, putting a hand on his friend’s arm. Joji flinched from underneath him.  
“Fuck.” Joji breathed out, his voice choked with tears.   
“It’s okay. I’m here now.” His hand started to rub up and down Joji’s arm. Joji sniffled, slowly moving his hands away. 

He turned, looking in Brian’s eyes, and Brian felt a pang of pity in his chest. Joji’s eyes were red, puffy, stained with tears. They were wide too, fear apparent. Brian instantly wanted to climb in the tub and hug him, but that would’ve been a little strange.   
“Can you breathe?” Brian asked. Joji shrugged.  
“It’s g-getting better.” He sniffed, wiping his eyes. “Thank you. For c-coming here.”   
Brian nodded.  
“I’ll always be here, man. Don’t worry.” He said with a smile. Joji hesitated before he laid his head on the side of the tub, closing his eyes. Brian stared at him for a moment before his hand lingered, stroking Joji’s hair.

Joji made a small noise in the back of his throat at the gesture. Brian continued to run his fingers through Joji’s hair at the response, trying his best to comfort him.  
“So, what happened?” Brian asked. Joji swallowed, opening his eyes again.  
“It’s stupid, but...I had a nightmare.” He paused before continuing. “I was in a room, alone. I felt alone. And there was a hole in the wall across from m-me. And I could feel this-“ He stopped abruptly, then continued. “This horrible feeling. Like I was gonna die. And it felt so f-fucking real.” Another sniff. 

“It was just a dream, though. You’re okay now.” Brian assured him. Joji nodded.   
“I know. I know.” He paused, and nothing could be heard except for the loud fridge running in the kitchen.   
“I’m so glad I have you.” Joji mumbled underneath his breath, and Brian felt his heart catch in his chest. He looked down at the older man and smiled.  
“I’m glad I have you too.” They sat in silence for a long while, allowing Joji to calm down and get his bearings. Eventually, he sat up and moved from Brian’s hand.  
“It’s cold, man. I gotta get out.”

Brian nodded, standing up to leave the room. He stood outside the door and heard some brief shuffling before Joji came out in only his joggers. Brian tried not to awkwardly stare at his chest, eyes going to his feet.  
“I’m gonna go to bed.” Joji said, motioning to the room next to them. Brian nodded again.  
“Okay.” He was about to ask about bedsheets on the couch when Joji interrupted.  
“Can you stay with me?” He asked. “In bed, I mean. Not in a weird way. I just don’t want to be alone.” Joji rushed out, his face heating up. Brian smiled.  
“Dude, it’s okay. I’m fine with that.”   
“You sure?”   
“Yeah. Anything you need.” 

Joji smiled back at him before turning to go into his room. It was full of small knickknacks on the windowsills and dresser, things Joji had collected from tour or other trips of his. A few plants sat in the corner as well, some succulents lining the windows. Joji’s room didn’t feel lived in, but it felt good to be in. Like a personal decorator had come in and designed everything. Joji pulled back his bedsheets and clambered in, snuggling into his pillow and closing his eyes. Brian didn’t blame him. He’d had a rough night. 

Brian stripped off his jean jacket and his pants, only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He didn’t mind barely dressing when he was with Joji. They’d been stuck on a tour bus together for so long that they were comfortable with anything. Brian got into bed with him and under the sheets, shuffling into position. Joji’s breathing had already deepened and Brian sighed in relief. Joji needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this!!


End file.
